Young Love
by MarieJohnson123
Summary: AU Bates story. Norma Calhoun meets Alex Romero is her sophomore year of high school and their lives change forever, but will it be for worse or better?
1. Chance Meeting

**Hey guys! Still contemplating new ideas for Black & Blue. This story idea would not leave my mind, so I just decided to write it, perfect it to the best of my ability, and publish it. Let me know what you think. I can keep going with this, if you guys enjoy it. If you are enjoying Black & Blue and awaiting the next installment, have no fear, I'm not abandoning that story, even if I do keep working on this one. Just want to remind everyone that this is an AU story. As always, hope you like it :)**

It was a rainy night in Ohio, Norma sat in her bedroom writing an essay for her Sophomore Literature Class. She started to go numb as she heard heavy, familiar footsteps in the hallway. She wanted to disappear as she saw her door open and her brother sneak inside her room.

"Hey sis" he whispered, the perverted smirk on his face suggesting a plethora of grotesque things.

He flipped her bedroom light off and made his way over to her, his eyes scanning the papers scattered on her comforter.

He picked them up and tossed them on the floor.

"What are you doing?! I have to get that done for tomorrow!" she yelled, angry as she looked down at her newly torn essay.

Norma didn't like schoolwork, but going to school was certainly an escape from the hellhole she lived in.

"So skip" he said slyly, clearing a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Caleb" she warned, already knowing why he was in her room this late at night.

"What?" he asked daringly, his grin growing wider, more mysterious.

"You know what! Get out of here!" she yelled forcefully, thinking she could actually stop him.

It had been going on for four years now and it had to end.

"Shut up!" he roared.

Caleb scoffed and locked eyes with her.

"God, Norma. Haven't you learned anything? This can either happen with you kicking and screaming or you can keep your mouth shut and hold still" he threatened, now holding onto her arm.

He pinned her back on the bed, adverting his full body weight on top of her to keep her down while he unbuckled his jeans.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, she felt nauseous and disgusted as his tongue brushed over his skin.

She tried to push him off but he had at least 80 pounds on her, she writhed underneath him.

"Stop struggling, Norma. This will only take a minute" he stated obscurely.

He shoved inside of her, as she looked away from him and winced in pain.

He thrust roughly, groaning as he moved in and out.

She cried and kept squirming under his force.

"Knock it off you slut" he growled in her ear.

He eventually slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and continued to pound into her agonizingly.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her mouth sloppily.

She wiped her lips after, cringing in complete disgust.

"That was good" he said, getting up off the bed and re-zipping his jeans.

He walked out of her room then, leaving her with a feeling of horror and repulsion.

She curled up in a ball and sobbed, burying her beautiful face into her pillow.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

* * *

Norma woke up that morning feeling completely sick about last night with Caleb.

She glanced at her alarm clock, realizing she was 15 minutes late for school.

She took a quick shower, threw on her favorite floral baby doll dress, and ran to school.

She was thankful her high school was located a mere 5 minutes away, if she hurried she could just make her French class.

Norma never liked to be late for anything, she thought it was a sign of unreliability. As she bust threw the doors out of breath, she smiled to herself, she arrived on time.

She hurried to her locker and grabbed her books.

As she was power walking to her class, some tall blonde boy crashed into her, causing her books to collapse to the floor and papers to fly everywhere.

"Spaz!" he heckled her, turned to his friends, and they all laughed.

She gave them a nasty look and winced in frustration.

When she turned back to retrieve her things, she saw a boy standing in front of her, holding her textbooks.

"Are these yours?" he asked kindly.

"Um...y-yeah they are" she stammered awkwardly.

As she took the books from his hands, she gave him a half smile.

"Thank you" she said appreciatively.

The boys behind her were still roaring with laughter at her misfortune.

"They're such assholes" he sneered, trying to comfort her.

She giggled and locked eyes with him.

He had the kindest eyes she'd ever seen, they held comfort and warmth in there brown depths.

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked, a gentle smile growing on his handsome face.

She nodded and leered, her eyes twinkling at him.

He felt his heart thump as he gazed into her dazzling blue orbs, she was absolutely stunning.

"So, what year are you?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Oh, I'm a sophomore. What about you?" she inquired, now intrigued by the heroic boy.

"Senior" he grinned at her.

"I see" she muttered, now a bit disappointed.

There was no way in hell a handsome and kind senior would have any interest speaking to a quiet sophomore like her.

When they stopped in front of her French class, now a good five minutes late, she smiled at him, bit her lip, and pushed the hair behind her ear.

"I'm Alex by the way. Alex Romero" he shook her hand and smirked.

His smirk was so different from Caleb's, his expression only showed innocence and the utmost magnanimity.

"Norma Calhoun" she smiled, gripping his hand, his touch warm, radiating.

"Nice to meet you, Norma Calhoun" he replied playfully.

She giggled and glanced at the floor.

"Do you walk home?" he asked randomly.

She nodded and glared at him with her blues.

"Would you like a ride home today?" he offered, leaning against the lockers.

"Sure...if you don't mind that is" she said politely.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure" he said, flashing her one last smile before walking away.

"Meet me at the corner of Cleveland Street?" he asked.

"See you then" she grinned, walking into class.

A handsome senior driving her home? She couldn't believe it. No boy had ever showed her much attention before, she had the fair amount call her hot or beautiful, but never actually make a move on her. She couldn't wait until school got out.


	2. Into The Woods

When the final bell rang, Norma thought she was going to explode.

She practically sped to Cleveland Street, as she drew closer, the thought that Alex was going to stand her up crossed her mind.

She was hesitant as she turned the corner, she prayed that he was there.

Sure enough, Alex stood by his cherry red corvette, eyeing Norma as she walked towards him.

"Hi" she smiled wide at him.

"Hello" he grinned back, looking her over, silently admiring every feature.

She ran her hand slowly over the side of his car.

"Wow. Great ride" she complimented.

"Thanks. It was a fixer upper but it was well worth it" he replied, smiling down at the car.

Alex opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in.

She giggled as she slid inside and looked around.

The car smelt like a mixture of new car smell and something else, something muskier, she presumed it was Alex's cologne.

He hopped in next to her and started the engine.

"You have any plans for the day?" he asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head slowly.

"Where do you wanna go?" he inquired, now fiddling with the radio.

"I...I don't know" she muttered.

Was he trying to take her on a date?

He gripped the steering wheel.

"If you could go anywhere in Ohio, where would you choose?" he asked, his hazel eyes transfixed ahead.

She thought about it. Somewhere she'd like to go? She rarely got out of the house, probably because she didn't have a lot of friends...if any at all. She was lucky to have this opportunity with Alex, though she was still clueless as to what a sexy senior would want with her. She leaned back in the leather seat and turned her head to him.

"Somewhere quiet" she said, a smile growing on her face.

A little peace would do her a lot of good.

"I think I know just the place" he claimed, revving the engine and speeding off.

* * *

After 15 minutes, they pulled into a beautiful wooded area.

As Norma stepped out of the car and looked around, she was mesmerized by all she saw.

Alex watched the amazement on her face grow, the sun hitting her gorgeous face perfectly.

"What do you think?" he asked, observing all that surrounded them.

"It's so...beautiful" she gasped, still astounded at the sight.

This was exactly what she wanted, somewhere peaceful and quiet.

"My dad used to take me fishing at the lake a little down the way from here. Would you like to see it?" he offered.

"Absolutely" she smiled, following him through the forest, until he stopped.

"Here it is" he grinned.

Norma gazed in awe at the stream in front of them.

"Wow" she said, leaning down to look at the crystal blue water.

There were tiny silver fish moving quickly through the mini ripples in the water.

"This is gorgeous" she said, sitting on the ground, facing the water.

He plopped next to her.

"So, you and your dad used to fish here?" she asked, her eyes glued to the baby fish moving quickly in the stream, following their every move.

"Yeah, all the time, mostly on the weekends" he replied, his hands busy brushing the grass beside him.

"You guys close?" she questioned.

It wasn't like Norma to pry but there was something about Alex that intrigued her completely.

"Well, we used to be" he scoffed.

"What happened...if you don't mind me asking?" she said, trying her best to make him comfortable.

"When I was around 8, me and my dad hung out all the time. We would go fishing, hunting, hiking, anything outdoors. But when I turned 11, he lost his job, and started to drink...really heavily. He would come home, take two bottles of scotch, and lock himself in his room. No one saw him until he got up that morning, his eyes red, and his voice just wasn't alive anymore, he was totally dead inside. A year after that, he landed this really amazing job, and started making millions. When he started bringing in a rich salary, he made us all pack up and move into one of the richest neighborhoods around. Now he spends his weekdays at the office and his weekends boozing and golfing at the country club" he explained.

All Norma could do was look at him, his eyes were packed with a heavy and deep rooted sorrow. His voice was saturated in pain, he obviously wished he and his dad hadn't lost that connection.

"I'm sorry. But what about your mom? Do you guys have a good relationship?" she asked, trying to comfort him.

"No...I mean, she's a good woman but most of the affection she needs comes from a credit card" he sighed, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"God...I'm so sorry" she sympathized.

Norma was no stranger to family problems, there were plenty of things she hid underneath the surface.

"What's your family like?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She went silent, she couldn't come up with the right words to describe them. Deranged? Insane? Psychotic? Abuse? All would work perfectly. Norma contemplated telling Alex, he was someone she just met, she barely knew him. If he thought her family life was fucked up and weird, he could run and not look back, it wouldn't hurt her...it wouldn't be the first time. Then again she needed someone to rely on. He glanced at her, he could tell she was getting upset. Norma sighed, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. I just...I really don't like to talk about my family" she admitted, figuring that if she let a stranger in, maybe some good would come back to her.

"That bad, huh?" he commented surprised.

She nodded, her mind filled with dark thoughts. Where should she start?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he reassured her.

Alex had no intention of making her feel uncomfortable.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation, her eyes beginning to water.

He placed a hand on her back.

She jumped at first, foreign to his affection.

"My dad has a bad temper...he can be really, really violent and my mom is so high all the time, she barely knows what's going on, the only time she shows any sign of being alive is when my dad hits her" she explained, a tear running down her cheek.

She wiped it with her arm, sniffling.

"Does he hit you?" Alex asked protectively.

She nodded, knowing that if she said anything, she would fall apart.

Norma silently decided not to throw Caleb into the mix, she didn't want to scare Alex off.

"I'm sorry to push this all on you...we barely know each other" she laughed sadly.

"I'm still a person you can talk to. And I'm sorry you have to go through that...if you ever need a place to go, my door is always open. My parents are rarely there, they wouldn't care if you stayed" he offered kindly.

She looked at him, and leaned forward, giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Anytime" he grinned back.

"It's getting dark" she said, looking up at the sky.

"You wanna go home?" he offered.

She nodded on the outside, but on the inside she could her herself screaming no.

They stood silently and walked back to the car.

* * *

The car ride back to Norma's house was quiet, she was inherently grateful to see no cars in the parking lot, she would be able to shower and sleep with no bullshit to put up with...that is if Caleb would leave her alone.

He clutched her hand before she got out.

"I had a good time today...can we do this again?" he asked, squeezing her palm.

She glanced down at their entwined fingers and smiled.

"I would like that very much" she said.

"I could give you rides to school if you want?" he offered, his eyes scanning her.

"I'd like that, thank you" she said politely.

He grinned as she left the car.

"Goodnight" she departed kindly.

"See you in the morning" he commented, re-starting the car.

"Bright and early" she said, heading up the stairs to her own personal hell.


	3. Watch and Learn

**New chapter. Let me know what you think. Should I keep going or not? I received some great ideas from one of my readers. Thank you so much to Rebecca for your wonderful and insightful ideas. Similar things to the suggestions I got will be in later chapters, if this story is on popular demand. Leave me some reviews, and let me know if you want more. Enjoy (: **

Norma hesitated as she paced inside her home. She quietly shut the door behind her and scanned the living room for any activity.

She didn't see anyone but she could hear giggles coming from the sitting room.

She moved towards the sounds and peeked inside.

Caleb was sitting on the couch with a girl about Norma's age.

"Hey little sis" he said, peering at her in the doorway.

She just stared at him, her mouth glued shut, refusing to speak to her personal tormentor.

"Don't be rude, say hello to Kelly" he said motioning to the girl practically sitting on top of him.

She felt bad for this girl, there was no way she could know that the boy she was gyrating on was a rapist.

Kelly just stared at her for a moment, then went right back to smashing lips with her brother.

She shivered in disgust and walked to her room.

She sat at her vanity, taking her makeup off.

Her thoughts were totally consumed with Alex. He obviously felt comfortable with Norma, and she felt the same with him. She just couldn't stop thinking about their talk today, they barely knew each other but were so open. She had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who would actually listen and make her feel safe no matter what she said.

As she lay in bed, she got more and more excited about seeing Alex in the morning.

Finally she had found someone to confide in.

She rolled over and fell asleep, peacefully for once.

* * *

When Alex got home, he found his father passed out on the couch, he rolled his eyes at the sight and headed into the kitchen.

He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it, hearing the patter of feet behind him.

He turned to see his mother, her hair neatly clipped behind her head and her silky white robe hugging her body tightly.

"Hello dear" she smiled at him.

"Hey mom" he said, moving past her.

"Where were you all day?" she inquired.

Her tone didn't say she was worried, nonetheless interested.

"I was out with a friend" he explained, chomping on his apple.

"Oh, that's nice" she commented, heading out of the kitchen.

He sighed, tossing the apple in the trash, and heading upstairs.

He kept his thoughts transfixed on Norma. How could someone not?

She was stunning and much more mature than the typical girls that went to their school.

Alex was incredibly pleased to have someone to talk to about his issues.

From the outside, his life looked perfect. He had lots of money, a big house, and what seemed to be pretty put together parents. Little did everyone know his family had already fallen apart. All the money in the world couldn't make him feel content. He longed for a normal family life with down to earth people who actually cared about him, what he did, and what he had to say. When he was able to open up to Norma, it meant a lot to him, she was exactly the person he needed in his life. Sure, Alex had friends...just none he could talk to.

He got into bed and shifted the covers over his body, eagerly anticipating the next morning.

* * *

When the sun rose, Norma sprang out of bed, grabbed her makeup bag, and sprinted to the bathroom.

She longed to look absolutely perfect for Alex.

She was pleased to see that no one was home, except her mother but she was passed out in her bedroom.

She decided to wear her tightest black skirt and a red lace tank top.

Looking in the mirror afterwards she gave her curly hair a prideful toss, almost complementing herself for her obvious sex appeal.

When her alarm clock read 7:45 am, she jogged outside to the corner street.

Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest when she saw Alex's red car zooming up the pavement.

As he pulled up to the sidewalk, he examined her, and gave a sideways suggestive smile.

She grinned wide at him and glided into his car.

"Wow" he gasped looking at her ensemble.

"You like?" she purred, practically dominating him with her eyes.

He nodded, his mouth open a bit.

He started the car and they pulled up to the school.

In the parking lot, there was a large white SUV with a banner on it reading "Just Say No".

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, gazing at the car in confusion.

"Oh, today we have that assembly thing where they tell us to deny alcohol, drugs, sex, blah, blah, blah. You know all the shit that we are warned not to do, but a good 98% of our school does anyway" she scoffed, rolling her eyes at the campaign.

"Do you have any desire to sit through that crap?" he asked, re-starting the engine.

She laughed, shaking her head, her finger resting on her lip wanting to see what he'd do next.

"Okay then" he stated simply, pulling out of the parking lot, and returning to the open road.

Norma had never skipped a day of school in her entire life, but she wasn't going to say no to spending the day with Alex.

He pulled into the nearest liquor store.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your kidding right, they're not going to sell us anything!" she laughed.

"Watch and learn" he grinned.

They both went inside, Norma stayed put behind a rack of magazines and observed Alex as he grabbed a huge bottle of vodka and calmly walked up to the checkout counter.

The cashier looked at him and laughed, taking the bottle and placing it behind the desk.

"I don't think so" he smiled deviously.

Alex reached into his pocket and grabbed his fake ID, handing it to the cashier.

He sighed and tossed it in the garbage can behind him.

Alex gave him a nasty look and walked to the back of the store, returning to Norma.

"Well...I watched, but I didn't learn anything" she sneered, casually flipping through a magazine.

"That guy is a total asshole, nothing gets by him" he sighed in frustration.

She pushed the magazine to his chest and rolled her eyes playfully.

Norma hitched her skirt up so it was now barely covering her ass, and she popped her breasts out of the top of her shirt.

Alex stared in arousal and confusion.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Watch and learn" she mocked, walking towards the fridge, and grabbing another bottle of vodka.

With that in her hands, she stood confused for a moment.

Just then a cunning smile washed over her face, she walked into a different aisle and grabbed three boxes of Magnum Condoms.

She slowly stalked up to the cashier, who quickly devoured her with his eyes.

"Why hello there miss, how are you today?" he asked, obviously struck by her appearance.

"Well, and yourself?" she asked, leaning over the counter, letting him get a good look at her chest.

"Amazing at the moment" he smiled slyly, eyeing her body.

He rang her up, smirking sinfully at the boxes of condoms.

"You have yourself one lucky boyfriend" he stated, bagging her items.

She giggled, watching him intently.

She grabbed four mini bottles of scotch and placed them on the counter.

"Good choice" he said, stuffing them in the bag.

He pushed the contents towards her and smiled.

"Consider it on me" he grinned, looking her over once more.

She gasped playfully, touching his hand, and leaning to read his name tag.

"Thank you so much, Tommy" she purred, flashing a pair of seductive eyes at him before walking out towards the car.

Alex quickly followed behind her.

"You're good" he complimented, impressed by her act.

"Thank you, but I feel like I have to take a shower now...that guy was gross" she laughed.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Same place as yesterday?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Of course"


	4. Party Balloons

**Back by popular demand, I will continue this "fluff". It will get darker as I get deeper into the story. Just a side note, Alex and Norma's relationship is supposed to move fast because they are teenagers. The dialogue is going to be a bit more teen-esq. I hope you guys like this new chapter, if so let me know! Enjoy :) **

Norma and Alex made their way to the same place they were in the day before.

They sat down and opened the bottle of vodka passing it back and fourth.

Alex smiled as he looked into the plastic bag.

"What are we going to do with these suckers?" he asked, pulling out the condoms.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, sipping the vodka.

He shook his head, observing the back of the box.

"Okay then" she smirked, taking the box from him.

She pushed the bottle towards him and started to open the container.

He took a huge swish of the vodka and watched her.

She took one of the condoms out, stretched it, and then blew into the top.

She smiled at it, and tied the end off.

"Looks like we will have a lot of party balloons" she smiled, tossing it beside them.

He laughed, and made a balloon out of one also.

Alex threw it into the water, watching it float away.

She giggled as he blew into another one and did the same.

"Having fun?" she scoffed playfully.

"Tons of it" he exclaimed, eyeing the numerous blown up condoms around him.

"You know I was thinking last night..." she started, drinking from the bottle of vodka, and resting her knees up to her chest.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, watching her.

"It's just, I've been at the high school for two years now and I have never seen you before" she said, looking at the river.

"Well, we have a lot of kids that go to our school it's easy to get lost in the crowd...but you make a good point, I've never seen you around either" he smiled, popping the top off of a mini bottle of scotch.

"Why did you come up to me the other day?" she asked, a hazy smile on her face.

"You just looked like you were in trouble and needed some help, plus I can't stand the assholes we go to school with, there are so many of them in my grade" he explained sourly.

"You like protecting people, don't you?" she concluded knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's weird...it's like whenever I see someone in distress I feel like it's my job to help them out" he admitted, deep in thought.

Ever since Alex was a little boy, he always wanted to help. Whether it be assisting one of his parents or taking an injured bird into his home and nursing it back to health, he didn't care, he longed to protect and please.

"That's a good thing though, there aren't a lot of teenage boys like that out there. Never loose that" she warned, admiring him.

Norma had never met someone who wanted to protect other people, she lived with a few who just wanted to hurt her, and she'd met even more that only cared about themselves.

He grinned at her, sipping from the tiny glass bottle.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked curiously.

Norma felt her heart sink, she didn't know how to answer because she didn't want to scare him off.

"Um...why do you ask?" she muttered quietly.

Her eyes were watering slightly and she knew it.

Alex observed the pain in her eyes, he scooted over near her.

"You don't have to talk about it" he reassured her quietly.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, no...it's okay. I have one brother" she admitted, sighing.

"Does he go to our school?" he asked.

"No, he dropped out two years ago, before I got there" she explained.

"What's his name?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Caleb Calhoun" she answered, feeling a chill run down her spine from just saying his name.

Alex went completely silent, just glaring at Norma.

"Your brother is Caleb Calhoun?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded slowly, afraid of his tone.

"Why?" she whispered in fear.

"Nothing" he dismissed, breaking eye contact with her.

"No, Alex. Tell me" she said, moving closer to him.

"Well...he was there when I was a freshman and he was dating this girl named Cindy Lash. Did you know her?" he asked.

"No, I never met her" she exclaimed.

Caleb never brought his girlfriends home, except for Kelly, the misguided girl she met the other night. Truthfully, she couldn't believe someone like him could get a girl, he was so vile, his eyes were always brooding and the stupid smirk he always had plastered on his face suggested dark, perverted things.

"Well, they seemed happy but Cindy would always come to school with these bruises all over her arms and face, no one ever suspected Caleb until one day when Cindy was walking down the hallway, she was wearing a low cut tank top, and I guess your brother was really mad at her for dressing like that" he explained, taking a swig of vodka.

"Oh god...what did he do to her?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"He slammed her up against some lockers, left some pretty nasty bruises on her back, he never came back to school after that" he concluded.

Norma shut her eyes tight. Not only was he hurting her, in the worst possible way, but he was hurting other girls? Did he rape them too? She felt a few tears trickle down her cheek.

She could feel Alex's thumb brush against her skin, wiping her tears away.

"Norma...does he hit you too?" he whispered, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

She nodded sniffling, her head resting on his chest.

Norma knew she couldn't tell Alex that her brother raped her, she just couldn't. She reached up to run a hand through her hair, turning her face away from Alex in shame, she felt so weak when it came to Caleb. She hated feeling so powerless, suddenly she felt Alex wrap a hand around her shoulder. Slowly she turned to him, flashing a small, shaky smile his way.

Alex felt his heart swell when he saw her smile, her eyes lighting up from the comfort he gave to her.

"I'm so sorry, Norma. I had no idea it was like that" he said, tightening his grip around her shoulders.

She shrugged, taking a sip of vodka.

"You can't choose your family" she exclaimed bitterly.

Both of them jolted suddenly when they heard a lighting bolt, Alex looked at her with annoyance in his brown orbs.

"Looks like it's going to rain. I hate the weather here" he said, twisting the cap on the vodka and putting it in the plastic bag.

"We should get out of here before we get drenched" she chuckled.

As Norma grabbed the mini bottles of scotch and the condoms, placing them back in the bag as well, she blushed when her and Alex bumped hands.

She shook her head and got up, clearing the dirt off of her skirt.

While they walked to the car, it poured, unsurprisingly they were soaked.

Norma leaned against the door, squeezing her wet hair dry, and shaking her arms out.

He chuckled watching her dry herself, it reminded him of a dog after taking a bath.

"What?" she said, an amusing smile gracing her lips.

"Nothing" he smiled back, now getting in the car, and turning the heater on.

She got inside too, looking at the clock on his dashboard.

"How is it only 1 a'clock?" she sighed, slumping back in her seat.

"We can go back to my place if you want. My parents aren't going to be home until 10 tonight" he said, trying to find a good music station.

"That sounds good" she replied, her eyes locked on him.

He started the engine and they drove off.


	5. Lust I Haven't Craved

**Hello my fellow readers! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't worry, the suggestions I have received will show up in a few chapters, I just need to sort them out and make sure they make sense with the story so far. I want to dedicate this chapter to bateslover123, thank you for all your praise and kind words honey :) PS - The relationship is going to move quickly because they're teenagers, they don't know what it means to be in love yet. Hope you enjoy, MJ123 xoxo **

Norma gazed in awe as she walked through Alex's home. She'd never been someone so beautiful and extravagant. Unlike her house, everything was put together and tidy. She wondered if Alex was a neat freak, judging by his appearance he certainly wasn't a slob. Norma couldn't rack her brain around his personality though, he was so kind and protective, with all the money he came from, how was he not a snob? An asshole just like everyone else at their school. Whatever it was, she was grateful she met him.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked politely.

"No thank you, I'm good. You have a beautiful home" she smiled, as they headed up the stairs to his room.

"Thanks. Most of the decorating is all thanks to my mom" he said, opening the door to his bedroom.

She was pleasantly surprised to see his room was clean and neat, totally abnormal of a teenage boy. She looked around, he had a queen sized bed, a huge bookshelf filled with novels and nonfiction, and dozens of records.

"I've never seen a boy's room so clean before" she laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I like to keep things clean, I hate clutter" he explained, taking a seat next to her.

"I do too, you never know what disgusting things could be hiding in filth. Mice, rats, ants" she shivered in distaste.

"I'm not a fan of things that crawl either" he agreed.

She got up and made her way to his albums, looking through them carefully.

"You have The Carpenters?" she asked shocked.

This was unbelievable, a teenage boy who wasn't snotty or judgmental, kept his room clean, actually read books, and listened to The Carpenters. She was in utter shock.

"I do. I can't deal with newer music, I hate it" he exclaimed.

"Can I put it on?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded, watching as she placed the needle on the record.

She slowly swayed her hips to the music.

Alex watched her mesmerized. He loved how she was so different, so much more unique than every other girl he'd met.

She made her way back to the bed, lying down, moving her head to the music.

He couldn't help but stare at her.

Suddenly, her dazzling blue eyes met his.

"What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing. Your just really beautiful" he said softly, his cheeks turning red from the obvious move he made.

Her smile grew wider, as she sat up next to him.

"You think so?" she asked, foreign to the words.

She had been called sexy and hot before, but not beautiful. Alex was so much more mature than boys his age, she smiled at him, observing his handsome features.

"I do" he admitted.

He reached over and pushed the hair behind her ear, looking deeper into her eyes.

Finally, he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a sloppy, average teenage kiss. Alex worked his lips over hers, she devoured his equally.

She lay back on the bed, her head resting on a pillow.

Alex intertwined his fingers with her own, deepening the kiss, their tongues wrestling softly back and fourth.

Norma could feel him hard, pressing against her.

It was weird, the feeling she got when she felt Alex, foreign almost. She had never actually wanted to have sex with a boy before, she'd been forced to do it numerous times however. Now, she wanted it, she wanted Alex.

She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to ruin the mood. She was afraid she would be clumsy and make a mistake.

Those feelings went away as Alex's hand drifted upwards and groped her breast. She moaned as they kissed, she could feel Alex's lips curl into a smile.

She hooked her leg around his waist, antagonizing him closer. He reached down, hiking her skirt up slowly, stroking outside her panties.

She moaned aloud, clutching the nape of his neck.

He moved down, kissing her neck, his tongue tracing the goosebumps that flared on her skin from his touch.

Alex slowly slid his fingers inside of her, rubbing her circularly.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Yes...right there" she moaned, fully feeling his fingers massaging her.

Norma had never been touched so gently, so intimately. She loved how Alex took his time with her, he wasn't rushed or forced.

She closed her eyes, savoring his touch, basking in the careful strokes of his fingers.

Suddenly, she felt something she never had before. Her body shuttered, her vision faded to black as she moaned his name, she could feel herself getting wetter. Of course she'd heard of orgasms before, she just never had one. With Caleb, it was painful, like something inside of her was being ripped apart. She pushed her brother out of her thoughts, she was going to enjoy this.

Norma reached down to unbuckle and unzip Alex's jeans. He kicked them off in anticipation. She pulled his boxers down, reaching down to grasp his erection. He closed his eyes, his lips twisting into a grin, groaning under her touch.

She rubbed his shaft up and down, feeling him hot in her hand.

"Norma..." he moaned, leaning down to kiss and nip her neck.

He reached up to pull her shirt off and unhook her bra, leaning down to kiss her nipple.

"We need a condom" she whispered hurriedly, brushing her fingers through his hair.

He looked on the floor next to the bed, reaching into the plastic bag from earlier, taking out one of the condoms that Norma bought.

"Looks like one of these will come in handy" he smiled, ripping it open and gliding it on himself.

She took his head in her hands and kissed his lips fully, breaking away and gazing into the arousal in his eyes.

She reached down to hold his hips, and he slowly glided into her inch by inch.

He lay his head on her collarbone and groaned in pleasure.

"Shit" he moaned as he moved all the way inside of her.

She arched her back as he moved slowly in and out of her. Her head rolled back and hit the pillow. Her eyelids heavy with pleasure.

"Are you okay? Does that hurt?" he asked cautiously, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, halting his movement inside of her.

"It feels amazing" she said, her voice hazy, wanting him to keep going.

He moved in and out again, their hips circling each other, her hips pinned between her spread legs.

Alex leaned in to kiss her again, moving from her lips to her neck with ease.

"Alex...yes" she moaned, feeling close to her climax.

Carefully, he moved faster, now pumping inside of her.

She moaned loudly, her mouth wide open, her eyes rolling back slowly, unable to comprehend the pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Alex!" she cried out, her nails digging into his back as she came.

He came immediately afterwards, her heat engulfed around his cock causing him to dissolve in pleasure.

Alex collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck, and pulling out of her.

He rolled off of Norma, falling beside her, draping an arm around her waist, and pulling her towards him. He dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"That was amazing" he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"It was perfect" she agreed, moving towards him, to rest her head on his chest.

After a little while, Norma looked at him curiously.

"What does this mean?" she asked, her fingers playing with his chest hair.

"It means I want to be with you"


	6. Peep Show

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**I couldn't help myself, I got an early start on this chapter and figured I'd post something for you guys. I'm still working on Black and Blue...trying to incorporate as many good ideas and suggestions as I can. This chapter is a little bit of a comedic filler. This will be an extremely long story, it will cover different parts of time. I promise the next chapter will be a lot darker, and more interesting. Let me know what you think of this chapter, a review would really make my day. Enjoy :) xoxo**

A little while later, Alex observed Norma, she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes opened suddenly and transfixed on him immediately, she flashed him a sweet smile and nestled deeper into his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, twirling his fingers in her hair.

"Anything" she replied leaving a chaste kiss on his warm, thin lips.

"Who was before me?" he asked softly, holding her closer to him, he didn't want to upset her.

Norma felt her heart sink at his question, how could she be so stupid? Of course Alex was going to ask her who she'd lost her virginity to. She couldn't tell him her brother raped her. She finally got something good in her life, she wasn't prepared to loose it.

"Oh...I was in eighth grade, and I was going out with a really nice boy. We dated the whole school year and then he told me that he was moving half way through summer vacation. I thought it would be special if we made love before he left. We were so young, we had no idea what we were doing. It was quick and clumsy. What about you?" she asked curiously, suggestively raising an eyebrow at him.

His cheeks turned a pink color, his lips moved into an awkward smile.

"Um, actually..." he started too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

She gazed up at him and gasped, her mouth open a bit in shock.

"Oh, Alex...was I your first?" she asked, taken back by the sweet, innocent look on his face.

He just looked at her, a small bashful smile on his lips.

"That was your first time?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah" he admitted, stroking her arm.

"Your joking" she replied now sitting on top of him, running her hands down his chest.

"I swear to you" he said, grasping her hips in his hands.

"You're a sweet, handsome, high school senior, and you've never met a girl that you really wanted?" she asked playfully.

"No. No one like you" he praised.

She gave him a surprised, love struck smile, and leaned down to kiss him.

"So tell me man of the hour, how was it for you?" she asked seductively, slowly gyrating on top of him.

"Well, you have it programmed in your mind from in early age that sex is supposed to feel amazing, almost like having and orgasm in the meaning of life. I guess you don't understand how good it is until you actually experience it" he smiled, his hands skating all over her bare back.

"Better than this?" she asked, lifting his right hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, much better" he grinned, flipping her on to her back and kissing her passionately.

"Round 2?" she asked, positioning herself underneath him.

He nodded, eagerly diving under the covers to please her.

She halted his movement by grabbing his shoulders.

He slid back up to face her, a confused look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked shyly.

"Not at all...but I want to please you for a little while" she grinned, crawling out from under him.

She glided on top of his strong muscular body, leaving kisses on his chest until she reached his desire.

"Norma"

* * *

A little while later, Alex was on top of Norma again, both incredibly close to their climax, sweat dripping down their bodies from the powerful thrusts.

Neither of them noticed his bedroom door open and his mother walk in.

"Alex!" she yelled enraged, looking away from the two.

The pleasure drifted out of both their bodies, all they could do was look at each other mortified.

"Both of you, get dressed and come down stairs immediately" she warned harshly, her heavy footsteps pounding as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Shit" he mumbled angrily, pulling out of her.

They both sat up, taking the sheets of their tired bodies, and standing beside the bed.

Norma's face was bright red, she was humiliated.

"I'm sorry" she said, attempting to fix her disheveled hair.

"No, it's not your fault, I didn't know she was going to come home so soon" he replied, obviously embarrassed.

He slid on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, while she pulled her skirt back on.

"Here, you may want something warmer" he said, tossing her another pair of drawstring sweatpants.

She pulled them on, and slid her red tank top over her torso.

"Thank you" she smiled.

He stopped for a minute and grinned at her.

"I finally get in bed with a girl and my mom walks in..." he chuckled, making his way towards his bedroom door.

She followed behind him, taking his hand, laughing hard.

"No matter what she says, try not to laugh, okay?" he warned, still holding the same goofy smile.

"I should say the same to you!" she hit his chest playfully, letting out a small giggle.

He took her hips in his hands, pulling her towards him, only to drop a quick kiss on her lips.

"You know she's going to say were too young and immature for sex, right?" he sneered, dropping his forehead to hers.

She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned.

"But what if the young and immature couple enjoyed it thoroughly?" she asked, raising a seductive eyebrow.

He grinned and shook his head at her.

They locked hands, as they walked into the living room to face his mother.

* * *

"This was incredibly irresponsible and infantile of both of you! You two are at inexperienced ages, you shouldn't be having sex!" his mother scolded, she'd been lecturing them for the past 20 minutes.

"Mom, I'm a senior in high school! I'm almost an adult, my romantic life is none of your business" Alex shot back frustrated.

"It is when you think you can do it under my roof...I hope for your sake you used protection" she scoffed, pouring herself a glass of Merlot.

Norma shriveled with humility, this was easily one of the most awkward moments of her life. She kept looking at Alex out of the corner of her eye, his face still stone cold towards his mother.

"Mom! Enough!" he yelled, rising from his seat, clutching Norma's hand.

She rose with him, staying completely silent, avoiding making the situation more uncomfortable than it already was.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she scolded, slamming her glass on the granite counter top.

Alex stayed silent, his eyes darting towards her.

"You want her to stay for a little while longer? You two stay on the couch where I can keep an eye on you" she warned, eyeing them both.

"Her name is Norma, I told you three times!" he yelled, taking her hand and leading her towards the couch.

When they were out of earshot from his mother, Alex turned to her.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, no, it's okay" she reassured him, looking over her shoulder, and dropping a kiss on his lips when the coast was clear.

"We should do it right here on the couch just to piss her off" he laughed, his hand on her lower back.

"I think she got enough of a peep show upstairs" she giggled, leaning back into his chest.

He grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.

"She can't scold us for watching television" he said, turning on some re-run of Beverly Hills 90210.

Eventually, they fell asleep, spooning one another on the couch, Norma's head pressing into Alex's chest.

Alex's mother woke him up silently, poking his arm until she saw his eyes flutter to life.

"I'm going out to the country club with a few of my friends, your father should be home within 30 minutes. Think you can keep your hands off one another for that long?" she teased annoyed.

He waited until his mother dispersed and dropped a kiss on Norma's head, waking her up.

"Hey, I guess we fell asleep" he whispered into her hair.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Probably 8 pm" he said, sitting up to get the feeling back in his body.

She scrunched her face up in distaste.

"I should get home" she sighed, not wanting the day to end.

He nodded sleepily, stealing one last kiss before getting up to find his keys.

* * *

When they pulled up to her house, Alex took her hand.

"Hey, I had the best time with you today" he smiled, caressing her skin.

Norma looked down at his fingers, gently touching her hand, treating her with the most care she'd ever received.

"I did too" she smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Alex looked at her with a set of dreamy, hazel eyes, a hazy grin on his face.

"Does this mean we're like a couple?" she asked, hoping he truly felt the same way.

"Is that what you want?" he inquired playfully, looking at her like she was the only girl on the planet.

"Yes" she whispered carefully, moving closer to him.

"Well then, I guess it's official"


	7. Scars and Burns

**Another installment for my amazing readers. Enjoy - MJ123 xoxo**

The next morning, Norma woke up excited. She still couldn't believe her and Alex were together. Sure, it was fast but she needed someone she could rely on and confide in. Norma craved love, real love, she knew Alex could give it to her.

She got out of bed and sat at her vanity, starting to apply foundation to her already perfect skin. She reached over to put her curling iron on, and set it beside her.

Suddenly Caleb walked in and Norma's happy mood disappeared in an instant.

He moved closer and closer to her, already reeking of pot and cheap booze.

Norma felt the grotesque chill run up and down her spine, as he cleared the hair from one side of her neck.

"Hey little sis, your looking really good this morning" he said slyly, looking at her with a pair of evil eyes.

All she could do was look at him with tears in her eyes, she was through with him hurting her.

"Caleb, just get out and leave me alone" she said strictly.

He just laughed darkly and got on his knees now facing her.

She trembled as his fingers crept to her inner thigh.

"Stop!" she cried, as she felt his finger tips on the band of her underwear.

"Shut the fuck up...stupid bitch" he mumbled, sliding his fingers inside of her.

"Your hurting me" she cried, trying to pull his hand away from her.

"Your a little tease, you know you like it" he groaned, rubbing her harder.

Both of their heads shot up, when they heard the front door to the house slam shut.

Norma jumped up, scared that her father would walk in and see what Caleb was doing to her, he didn't fight to keep her down.

She screamed in pain, as the curling iron hit her thigh, the metal sweltering hot against her fair skin. Norma collapsed on her bedroom floor, not expecting the burn.

She couldn't take it, she cried because of the pain on her leg and because of Caleb's attacks.

"Get up, you dumb bitch! You wanna get caught?" he shushed, leaning down eye level with her.

She looked away from him and rose from the floor, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Norma pushed past her brother.

"I can't do this anymore" she cried, walking out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom sink, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Everything ran through her teenage mind at once, her abusive, relentless father, her sedated, barely existent mother, and her vicious, rapist brother. She felt trapped, like there was no way out of the torture chamber she called home. As she sobbed, she looked at the untouched razor blade on the sink. She reached for it, holding it in her palm, observing it with her dull eyes. Teardrops fell into her hand as she looked at it.

She sat on the floor, her back resting against the bathroom tub. Without thinking, she drew a deep gash across her wrist, watching the blood rush from the wound was a moment of relief, she did it again, slowly feeling woozy. She was ready to leave her personal hell.

* * *

Alex sat in his car and waited for Norma outside her house. She was never late to meet him.

Anxiously, he exited the vehicle and walked up the three steps to her home, knocking hesitantly.

Soon enough, a short, stout man opened the door. He had brown hair and a stubbly beer. Alex quickly took note of the beer bottle in his hand.

"What do you want?" he slurred, sipping from the bottle.

"Is Norma here?" he asked nervously, trying to look over the man's shoulder to see inside.

"How the hell should I know? Why don't you take a look for yourself?" he sneered, stumbling away and collapsing on the couch.

Alex walked in and slowly climbed the stairs, looking for Norma's room.

It was quiet on the second landing, Alex thought he heard faint crying in the background. As he stepped closer towards the end of the hall, the crying got more prevalent. He pressed his ear to the location of the sound. He stood for a few minutes trying to hear any sound. His heart dropped when the sound went away.

Alex pushed the door open, his eyes immediately falling on Norma. She was curled up on the floor, still in a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. His eyes fell on her wrists, they were gashed open violently and blood was seeping out of them.

He shook her a bit.

"Norma! Norma, can you hear me?" he thundered worriedly.

When she didn't answer or move, Alex knew he had to spring into action.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her downstairs, his neck craned to see her father passed out on the couch.

Alex ran outside, sliding her in the backseat.

He ripped his t-shirt off, tearing the cloth from it and wrapping the pieces around her open wounds.

He quickly sped off to the hospital, hoping he could save her.

* * *

Alex sat in the hospital waiting room anxiously. When the staff saw him carrying Norma in his arms, they sprang into action, immediately whisking her away to the nearest ICU. He couldn't get the image of Norma's face out of his mind, the tears were still wet on her cheeks even though she was practically non-existent. He was never a religious boy but now he was praying harder than ever for her safety.

The doctor finally came out, his eyes scanning the waiting room. Alex wasn't sure who he was looking for and he didn't care, he hopped up from his seat and faced him.

"Is my girlfriend okay?" he asked, his voice an worried mess.

"Who's your girlfriend?" the doctor asked, taking off his glasses and slipping them into his jacket pocket.

"Norma Calhoun" he replied, growing more and more anxious about her pending condition.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her to us when you did. If you waited any longer, she would've bled to death. We stitched up her cuts and hooked her up to an oxygen tank in order to get her blood flowing again. Currently, she's conscious and resting" he reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Can I see her, please?" he practically begged, his eyes scanning all over the room.

"Sure thing, she's in Room 14, on the first floor" he informed him, walking towards another patient.

He jogged to her location, leaping out of his skin to check on her.

When he made his way to her room, he took a deep breath. Alex didn't want to overwhelm her after a suicide attempt.

He entered the room, locking eyes with her immediately. His heart beat a bit slower seeing the light entering her dazzling blue orbs again.

"Hey" he said carefully, moving closer to her and hugging her tight.

She clutched him equally as hard.

"Alex...I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I don't know what I was thinking" she dropped her head in her hands, sighing.

"Don't go back there, okay? Your here and your safe as long as I'm here next to you" he reassured her, kissing her cheek.

"I owe you my life" she whispered, her eyes pooling with tears.

"I may have brought you here but you had the strength to pull through" he said, flashing her a sad smile.

"I'm so blessed to have someone like you in my life" she said, pulling him in for a hug again.

He dropped a kiss on her lips when they pulled away.

"Right back at you" he smiled, rubbing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Did the doctor say we could leave?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I think they want you to rest" he warned, rubbing her back.

She sighed, getting up out of the bed.

"I'm really fine...it was just a moment of weakness" she exclaimed, reaching for her pajama pants and tank top.

"Norma, you tried to kill yourself" he said, his eyes on her like she was insane.

"I didn't...I just cut too deep" she replied in defense.

"You shouldn't have been cutting at all" he sighed, not wanting a fight.

She made his way over to him, touching his cheek lightly.

"Please Alex, believe me when I say I'm okay..." she crooned looking deep into his eyes.

"Why did you try to do it?" he asked, taking a hold of her arms.

"It was just everything...my brother was hurting me" she admitted, looking away from him in shame.

He grabbed a gentle hold of her chin, turning her back to face him.

"Norma, I promise you won't need to go through that again. I'm so sorry" he said, hugging her again.

"Alex...I can't do anything about it. I have to live there" she sighed, wiping the lone tear from her cheek.

"No, you can come and stay with me" he said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You know as well as I do your parents will never ever allow that. Your mother just caught us in bed together yesterday!" she said in frustration, her face holding signs of hopelessness.

"Look, my mom leaves to go out with friends around 7 am for breakfast and doesn't come back until 8 at night typically. My dad is never home. It can be you and me..." he said, pulling her close to him, kissing her temple.

She went silent for a moment just thinking about it. She'd live with Alex and everything would be okay. His parents would never suspect a thing and she could escape from Caleb. Right?

"Let's try it"


	8. Spoon, Commit, Nuzzle

It had been a three weeks since Norma started staying at Alex's house. Luckily, they were getting away with it so far. Norma was beginning to see that Alex basically lived there alone anyway, his parents only came home to sleep and shower. His signs of maturity showed completely in his attitude. Norma could also breathe a sigh of relief because no one came looking for her, the one time she was happy her parents didn't give a shit, she could stay with Alex without a problem.

One afternoon after school, Norma was in his laundry room, putting a load of her and Alex's clothes in the washer.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her backside, she turned to see Alex grinning at her.

"Hi" she smiled, running a hand up and down his chest.

"Hello" he said, moving closer to her face, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

His kisses soon became more passionate, moving down her neck, his warm tongue swirling around on her skin.

She moaned, her hand massaging the back of his head.

In the distance, the home phone rang, Alex broke and sighed, tucking hair behind her ear.

"I'll be right back" he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Alex made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked annoyed.

"Alex, is your mother their?" his father asked.

"No, she's at the country club with Elaine and Phoebe" he answered, rubbing his temple, he hated talking to his father.

"Well, I'll just try to reach her there. We are going to the Stapanick's tonight for a banquet. Will you be joining us?" he questioned in a monotone voice.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have a lot of homework tonight" he replied sarcastically.

"Okay then. Bye" he dismissed him coldly.

Alex huffed, slamming the phone back on the hook, and walking back to the laundry room.

Norma held a basket of full clothes, on her way out.

"I'm gonna put these in your room" she said, clutching the basket, and making her way up the stairs.

He followed behind her.

She dropped the basket on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief once she dropped the weight.

"Now, who was that one the phone?" she smiled, kissing him again.

"My asshole father" he muttered, taking articles of clothing and putting them in his bedroom dresser.

"What did he want?" she yawned, helping him put the clothes away.

"He just said he and my mother are going to a banquet tonight" he replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Are you going with them?" she questioned, placing the now empty basket back in his closet.

She sat on his bed waiting for a reply.

"Of course not, I hate those things. All I want to do is stay home with you tonight" he smiled, kissing her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well...it's Friday, we don't have to get up early for school in the morning. We could grab one of my tapes and watch a movie. Maybe have some fun on the couch?" he offered seductively.

"Think you can wait that long?" she giggled, dropping a hand on his thigh.

"Not a chance" he said, kissing her neck.

His lips trailed further and further down, until he reached her most intimate spot.

He parted his lips, delving his tongue deep inside of her.

She placed her hands on his head, guiding him.

"Oh Alex" she moaned in pleasure, as his tongue lapped around her clit.

She moaned louder, shuttering as his he nipped and flicked his tongue on her most sensitive area.

Norma closed her eyes tight, feeling close to her climax.

"Right there" she groaned, her thighs spreading wider apart.

She writhed under the warmth of his tongue, coming for him.

"Shit" she gasped, her breath hitching as she finished.

He came back up to her, kissing her lips, and gazing into her eyes.

"I want you" she rasped, flipping over so she was on top of him.

She reached down, pulling him out of his jeans.

Norma grunted in arousal as she sunk down on his cock.

She moved up and down with rapid motion, Alex grunting in pleasure underneath her.

"God Norma" he moaned, holding her hips as she rode him quickly.

"Fuck Alex!" she yelled, his thrusts from underneath her pushing her over the edge.

He could feel her pulsing around his cock, as he moved in and out of her.

"God" he shuttered, feeling frantic waves of pleasure roll throughout his body as he came.

She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavy with teenage lust.

"You are so sexy" he purred, stroking her cheek.

She grinned, dropping another kiss on his lips.

"Why don't we go take a shower together and then I'll make you dinner?" she offered, her lips latched to his throat.

"I'd like nothing more"

* * *

After a long, steamy shower, the teens made their way down to Alex's kitchen.

He started to rummage through the cabinets, when she set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, no...you sit and let me make you something" she grinned, kissing his cheek.

"I want to help you" he muttered sweetly.

"Let me take care of it" she cooed.

Alex put his hands in the air and took a seat at the kitchen table watching her move slickly around his kitchen.

She took out bread, butter, cheese, and a frying pan. As she started assembling the sandwiches, he shifted in the chair.

"You really don't have to cook for me babe" he said, watching her place the sandwiches in the frying pan.

"Alex, it's grilled cheese not Chicken Cordon Blu. Plus your letting me live her with you for free...I can't do enough to show you how thankful I am to you" she smiled, flipping that bread over in the pan.

"Hey, you didn't deserve to be where you were...and I love having you here" he smiled, now getting up from his seat, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She took the sandwiches out of the pan and slid them on the cutting board, shutting the stove off, and turning towards him. He kissed her lips and let his hands graze all over her back.

Alex pulled away, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.

"Your the most beautiful girl in the entire world" he whispered, resting his hands on her hips.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean it...your perfect" he smiled, dropping one more kiss on her neck.

"I'm far from it" she chuckled.

"Not to me" he replied, reaching for a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

She turned and took one also, pecking at it.

"Your a good cook" he laughed, chewing his food.

"It's cheese and bread, but what can I say? I guess I'm a natural"

* * *

A little while after they finished dinner, Alex and Norma sit snuggled into each other on the couch.

They lay watching some stupid movie but completely focus on one another.

She yawned, digging her head deeper into his chest.

"You smell so good" she mumbled, her nose against his t shirt.

"I owe it all to Calvin Klein" he smiled rubbing her back. "Are you tired?" he asked.

She nodded into him. He flipped the television off and scooped her into his arms, walking them both up to his room.

He laid her on the bed gingerly, sliding in next to her, and spooning her from behind.

"Alex?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she said softly.

In the three weeks she'd been there, she hadn't told him that yet.

"I love you too, Norma" he smiled, nuzzling his head deeper into her neck.


	9. My Wife & I

**I haven't updated in a while & I'm sorry, school just started. Anyways enjoy this new installment - MJ123 XOXO **

Alex and Norma's plan was still working well. Miraculously, he had been able to keep her under the radar for a month and a half. With Norma living there, his life magically got better, he never felt lonely...and of course he fell deeper in love with her.

One day, things were a bit more complicated however. Norma was sick and had to stay home from school, of course Alex wanted to stay home and take care of her but that might blow their cover. He left her in his room to rest while he left that morning. He hated going anywhere without her by his side, he wanted her with him all the time, and she was the same way. The couple quickly became latched together and inseparable.

When the final school bell rang that afternoon, Alex had been so relived, all he wanted to do was head home. He practically sped through stop signs and red lights to get home and check on Norma.

As soon as he made it home, he jogged up the stairs to his room, opening the door to find Norma perched on the edge of his bed. He quickly observed the bundled up Kleenex she was clutching and her red, puffy eyes.

"Norma...what's wrong?" he asked softly, dropping his backpack, and sitting beside her.

All she could do was turn to him, slowly he watched as she sobbed quietly, the look on her face breaking his heart.

"What's the matter baby? Why are you crying?" he questioned again, this time a bit more compassionately.

Gingerly, he rubbed circles on her back, feeling the warmth radiate off her body.

Her head fell into his chest, she shook her head in disappointment. "Honey, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on or else I can't help" he cooed into her soft, blonde hair.

"Alex..." she wept, struggling immensely to speak through the amount of tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"What?" he said carefully, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"I'm late" she managed through the flood of tears.

"What are you late for?" he asked bewildered, lifting her chin up.

"Alex...I'm late late" she sighed, focusing on her breathing.

He went silent, immediately realizing what she was talking about.

"I thought periods were unpredictable" he said, now feeling his heart thump in his chest.

"They are! But...I've always been on schedule and I had to stay home because I felt sick this morning" she sniffled, pushing the matted hair out of her face.

Alex stood up, pacing the rug, and thinking. "Okay...we'll go to the store and buy a test, it'll let us know for sure" he exclaimed, watching her as she rose.

She pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in his scent. "I love you" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Norma. You stay here and I'll go" he said, pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"No, I'm coming with you. I don't want to be alone right now" she said sadly, her tone of voice breaking Alex's heart.

Attentively, they locked hands and headed outside to his car. They drove in silence, afraid of the unavoidable. When they reached the store, Alex turned to Norma.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, because I love you" he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She smiled and they got out of the car. They walked inside and quickly rushed to the "Family Planning" section.

Alex observed the aisle looking for a test, when he found them, he chuckled. "Ironic, huh? They put the pregnancy test's right next to the condoms" he exclaimed, grabbing a test box.

"I guess so" she replied meekly. Inside, her stomach was doing all kinds of twists and turns, she had no idea what to think. If she was not pregnant, it would be a huge relief and they would just be more careful the next time they made love. If she was pregnant well...she wasn't sure. She just prayed Alex would truthfully be there with her every step of the way.

When they reached the checkout, they were greeted by an older woman. "A little to young to be buying one of these, aren't you?" she asked, while ringing them up.

"Actually" Alex started, locking hands with Norma "My wife and I have been trying for some time now".

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry. My mistake...it's just you two look so young. Then again in my day, folks were having kids at 17" she laughed, handing them the bag. "Hope everything works out".

"Thanks" they said in unison, walking back outside towards his car. Norma looked at him, a faint smile on her face. "So, I'm your wife now?" she laughed.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind, I didn't want her judging us" he replied, getting in the car.

"Whatever. I just wanna take this thing, I'm getting more and more nervous by the minute".

He nodded and put the car in drive.

* * *

Upon their arrival back to his house, the two went into the bathroom, and Norma took the pregnancy test. She laid it on the counter with a pair of shaky hands, eyeing Alex as she sat on the edge of the tub. She could feel the tears leaking down her cheeks again.

"Oh, Norma" he started as he moved towards her, sitting next to her on the tub. "It's okay" he hushed, leaving a kiss on her lips. "How long does it take for the test results?".

"The box said three to five minutes" she said, biting her lower lips.

He looked at her, rubbing her lower back, trying to comfort him. He tried to keep his cool for Norma's sake...but who was he kidding? If the test was positive, then he was going to be a father, a baby would there in a matter of months. He loved Norma with all his heart, but even with her by his side, he was incredibly scared.

"We need to talk about this. I mean...I'm praying for one line but...what happens if it's positive?" she asked worriedly.

"What will happen is I'll stick by you no matter what happens. I will do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy. We're young but we're also in love" he explained, taking a hold of her hand.

She turned her body and held him in her embrace. "I love how comforting you are" she said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't?" he asked playfully.

"A shitty one. I'm just so...I'm so grateful to be going through a pregnancy scare with a guy like you" she exclaimed.

"We don't know if it's just a scare" he said softly, eyeing the test on the counter.

She stood and took a deep breath, taking a few steps towards the bathroom counter and picking up the stick without looking at it, instead she kept her eyes trained on Alex.

"Well?" he asked, rising to stand in front of him, he watched as her blue orbs traveled to the test.

"Two lines" she said, tears flooding her eyes.

"So that means..."

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

After tossing away the test, they retreated to Alex's room. Norma plopped on the edge of his bed, still on the verge of tears. He noticed her eyes were wet and rushed to her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Alex...what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice laced with sadness, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm behind you 100%, every step of the way" he reassured her.

"I can't get an abortion...I just couldn't handle that. And I know that the smartest decision for teenagers would be adoption but I don't want anyone else raising our child. But if we keep the baby, we're fucked...your parents will find out and they'll kick you out of the house" she explained, getting herself more worked up.

He took a minute to think about it. He never saw his parents anyway...

"I don't care if they kick me out, maybe that's what we should do" he claimed, standing up.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

"I mean, my parents are assholes. They were never there for me...they are never here. If you want to keep the baby, we should leave. Let's just pack up and go" he said, taking her hands in his.

"Alex, your out of your mind"

No, I'm not. School is ending in two months anyway. We leave over the summer and I'll get a job somewhere"

"That doesn't sound like a convincing plan" she replied.

"Just follow my lead. All we have to do is finish up the school year...that's step one" he exclaimed, sitting back on the bed.

She sighed, crawling back and lying on the bed. He moved next to her, cuddling her in his arms.

"You have to trust me...I'll get us out of this shit hole town and somewhere really nice. We'll raise the baby and it will all be good, I promise you" he said, tightening his grip around her stomach.

"Okay"


	10. Meet the Parents

**Wow! Haven't updated in so long! Feel bad, to anyone reading this story, I apologize for the long wait. My schedule has been completely packed. I simply could not find the motivation or time to write. I hope this is good...I tried not to make it lazy. If you like it let me know, if you dislike it, PM me and tell me what I can do better. As always suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy my lovely Nalex shipping friends ;) XOXOXO - MJ123**

It had been three weeks since Norma found out she was pregnant with Alex's child. She was staying home more often than going to school, she always felt nauseous. Every morning, the second she opened her eyes, her throat would fill with bile and she would end up puking violently in the first toilet she saw. Luckily for her, Alex would always be right behind her, rubbing her back, and holding her hair back. Under the circumstances, she was so happy that Alex was still with her, but one thing kept coming back to her. Norma felt guilty, she knew Alex had to tell his parents. Sure, they weren't going to stay there long, but she believed it was important for Alex to admit he going to have a child.

One afternoon, after Alex got home from school, he walked into his home to see Norma sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her fragile frame. He immediately dropped his backpack to the ground and sat next to her.

"Hey, beautiful" he grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She sighed, resting deeper into the couch. "Please, don't call me beautiful. I'm only one month along and I feel disgusting...I already feel like I've gained 30 pounds" she scoffed, tucking her legs under her body, and tightening the blanket around her torso. Alex observed her, kicking off his shoes, and laying back with her. He wrapped her arms around her, tugging her towards him. "You know your always perfect in my eyes" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked at him, arms folded across her chest. "I'm really not..." she said, shaking her head. He grasped her hand, squeezing gently. "Your my version of perfect" he smiled, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"I can't even believe your still attracted to me. I've thrown up every single morning and look at me" she said, motioning to her body with her free hand "I've been dressing like such a slob. I practically live in leggings and your sweatshirts" she scoffed.

"Norma, your pregnant. You should wear what makes you feel comfortable. I want you to be as relaxed as possible" he said, twisting his body to face her. She sighed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Alex...we need to talk about something. I know your going to feel uneasy when I bring it up but you have to hear me" she began.

"What is it?" he asked, now concerned. He moved closer to her, looking deep into her eyes for comfort.

She took a deep breath and struggled to make eye contact, as she searched for the right words. "We need to tell your parents what's going on" she said, clutching his hand.

He just stared at the floor, running a hand over the back of his head. "I don't know..." he began nervously.

"You don't know?" she scoffed, getting frustrated. "Believe it or not, Alex, but there is going to be a baby here in eight months. Whether you like it or not, you are apart of this child's life. Sure, I'm not thrilled to be an expectant mother at sixteen years old but at least I'm mature enough to own up to the title. By not telling you parents, it's almost like your telling me you aren't ready for any of this. Your going to be a father, Alex" she explained angrily. Her hormones had been insane lately, one minute she was happy go lucky and the next she was yelling like a mental patient who got their meds switched up.

He rubbed his face in his hands, trying to keep his cool with her. He knew if he yelled back at her when she got like this, she would only end up bursting into tears. These hormones were killing him, it was like PMS times 50. He took a deep breath. "Your right...I'll tell my parents" he agreed, though his stomach was twisting into a thousand knots.

"We need to do it as soon as possible" she exclaimed, re-relaxing her muscles and settling back into the coach. "I don't want to wait anymore".

"Are we telling them that your living here too?" he asked, resting a hand on her leg. He felt a touch calmer when she laid her hand on his. "If you feel comfortable enough doing that, then I suppose so" she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He nodded, taking his free hand and moving it under the blanket. He slowly rested his fingertips on her stomach. She was developing a miniature bump. "I'll tell my parents tonight, for the sake of our family" he smiled, kissing her lips.

She kissed back, breaking to smile at him. "Do you want me to be here when you do it?" she asked cautiously, watching his fingertips rub small circles on her stomach.

"Of course. I couldn't tell them without you there. You give me strength" he admitted, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

She giggled. "Tonight then?".

"Tonight".

* * *

Later that afternoon, Alex had let Norma nap while he called his parents and confirmed about later that night. If he was being honest, he would be completely shocked if either of his parents showed up for dinner that night. He couldn't remember the last time the three of them actually sat down and had a meal together. He knew it would be awkward, the first time Alex's mom met Norma wasn't under the best circumstances. He took a deep breath and picked up the house phone, dialing his father's work number. He tapped his foot waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he soon heard his father's gruff, authoritative voice answer.

"Hey, it's Alex" he exclaimed, pressing a hand on the kitchen wall. Speaking with his father was never an easy thing, it was sad for him. They used to have the best bond in the world, always doing things together, and now...their relationship was as strained as ever.

"Alex? Is everything alright at home?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine...I just had to ask you something very important" he began, clearing his throat, and hoping for a good outcome.

"Okay. What is it?" he questioned, sounding almost bothered. It really irked Alex, how his father treated him like a client and not his own child. He clenched his fists, trying to maintain his cool.

"I need you to come home tonight...it's a crucial thing" he said, feeling like a little boy. He was so used to living at that house on his own, it was weird saying he needed his father to come home, he felt little and needy.

"What kind of crucial thing?" he inquired. To Alex's surprise he sounded easy to convince.

"Um...I just have something really important I have to tell you. I need you and mom here. I was just going to make dinner...it won't take long" he explained, remembering to phone his mother afterwards.

"Well, I guess I can make it. My boss just cancelled our dinner meeting so your in luck" he replied. "What time do you need me to be there?".

"Does 7 work for you?" Alex asked, wanting to end the conversation.

"7 will be fine. See you then" he said, hanging up the phone.

Alex felt a sense of accomplishment, he clicked the receiver, and dialed his mother.

* * *

Norma sat on Alex's bedroom floor, folding her clothes and placing them at the bottom of his closet. She turned her head to his door, when she heard him open it and slide inside.

"Hey" he smiled, making his way over to her and sitting on the floor beside her.

"Hi" she grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Alex watched her as she smiled, she was most beautiful when she was happy.

"So, I have some good news" he announced, clearing his throat.

"What's that?" she questioned, placing the last blouse in his closet and twisting towards him.

"Both of my parents agreed to come for dinner tonight. They'll be here at 7 o'clock" he said, wrapping an arm around her.

She smiled. "That's good".

Alex nodded, getting up, and extending a hand for her to do the same. She took his palm in hers and rose.

"I just need to find something to wear" she said, pushing her hair back.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You will look gorgeous no matter what" he complimented her, kissing her lips.

She gave him a half smile, thumbing through the dresses she hung up in his closet.

"I'm going to head downstairs and get going on dinner" he said, walking towards his door.

"Okay, I'll come down when I finish getting ready" she said, still picking through the various dresses in his closet.

"I think tonight will be okay" he muttered, leaving his room and heading downstairs.

Tonight was the foundation of the rest of their lives and for once in his life, Alex actually had hope.


End file.
